memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Encountering USS Enterprise NCC-1701
(Federation space, sector 789) The Intrepid and the Enterprise are hanging nose to nose. (Main bridge, red alert) Damn I was wondering where that ship came from during the Battle of Capella IV the Enterprise picked up a Federation starship on the side that the Narada disappeared in Admiral Martin says as he looks at Commanders Curtis and Madden as well as Vedek Kira. Kira looks at them. In 2372 the Defiant encountered the Enterprise and Kirk at Deep Space Station K-7 and we got to be apart of history but we stayed cloaked Kira says as she looks at them. Then Curtis looks at her console. Sir the Enterprise is hailing us again Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Martin. He nods at her to resume the hail. Sorry about that we were debating about the situation of your present here in our reality Admiral Martin says as he looks at the screen. Kirk smiles. Well, may we come aboard to explain Captain Kirk says on the main viewer. Madden whispers no to the Admiral. Sure standby to be beamed aboard and you'll be escorted to our observation lounge Admiral Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. Kirk nods and the transmission ends. Sir do you think its wise if Admiral Kira was here he'd refuse the offer Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Martin. Martin looks at him. Well, they need our help for some reason we better see what it is Admiral Martin says as he looks at both Kira and Madden. (Deck 1, observation lounge) Captain Kirk and Commander Spock walks into the lounge. Welcome aboard the Intrepid I'm Admiral Martin this is the ship's XO Commander Martin Madden and this Admiral Kira's wife Vedek Kira Nerys of Bajor Admiral Martin says as he looks at Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. Kirk looks at Admiral Martin and shook his hand. Its good to see you again and congratulations on the promotion John Captain Kirk says as he looks at Admiral Martin. Admiral Martin smiles. Thanks Jim Admiral Martin says as he looks at Captain Kirk. They sat down. So, what brings you into our reality? John asked as he looks at Kirk and Spock. They looked at each other. On stardate 2260.1 my com officer Lieutenant Uhura went to Earth to visit family and was on her way back when she encountered the rift I only assumed that she came here but Scotty wouldn't let us go without a few upgrades to our shields and hull strength Captain Kirk explains to Admiral Martin, Commander Madden, and Vedek Kira. John looks at them. We lost contact with Typhuss John says as he looks at Captain Kirk. James Kirk and Spock looks at them. Let's work together again Captain Kirk says as he looks at Admiral Martin. He nods and they shook hands. (Planet surface, cave) Typhuss and Uhura are eating emergency rations. So, you're married to a Bajoran Uhura says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes, Kira Nerys, she's a Vedek and we have three kids says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. Uhura looks at him. In my reality we have a Typhuss James Halliwell he's commanding one of our vessels the USS Defiant and is married to Commander Carter Uhura says as she looks at him. Samantha Carter says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. Then the beacon starts beeping rapidly as Uhura looks at it as Typhuss looks at her. Someone has locked onto our signal Uhura says as she looks at Typhuss. The Federation? asked Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. It matches the carrier wave of my ship the Enterprise Uhura says as she looks at Typhuss. We should head back to my shuttle it can still fly says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura.